Las crónicas de Hisoka
by Wolvesmann
Summary: Las historias jamás contadas del mago Hisoka.
1. Crónica primera

Las crónicas de Hisoka.

I

Lamía sus cartas con la perversión de un asesino mientras observaba a la próxima víctima de sus trucos. Sabía que no era un oponente cualquiera, aquel era un combatiente hábil usuario de _nen_ del tipo emisor. Además, tenía su propia escuela de combatientes nen y estaba haciendo clases 2 de sus estudiantes. Zinan –el maestro emisor- se caracterizaba por lanzar cuchillas-nen que se expandían cuando detectaban al enemigo. Esto excitaba a Hisoka.

El mago irrumpió el terreno baldío y rocoso de entrenamiento de su nuevo oponente. Lo hizo lanzando varias de sus cartas a un aprendiz que quedó con graves heridas en los brazos. Gracias a eso el emisor de nombre Zinan se volteó un tanto sorprendido, pero al hacer eso Hisoka ya había llegado a sus espaldas amenazando su cuello con una de sus afiladas cartas. Lo cierto era que Zinan sólo estaba probando la habilidad de su oponente al hacer una maniobra tan descuidada. Cuando Hisoka blandió su carta, el cuerpo del supuesto Zinan se volvió arena. Hisoka rió y dijo estar muy emocionado. Mientras reía, del cielo caía una de las cuchillas expansibles de Zinan directo a su cabeza. Esta táctica tan veloz sorprendió un poco a Hisoka, el cual logró escapar de la cuchilla. Esta técnica dejó un profundo y angosto agujero en el suelo. La potencia del ataque fue tal que el fondo del hoyo no era visible. El mago aplaudió, sus pupilas se agrandaron, su pelo comenzó a sufrir ondulaciones producidas por su mismísimo nen tenebroso de un siniestro tono negro. Su nen comenzó girar alrededor de su cuerpo en forma de espiral mientras reía y se extasiaba.

Oculto detrás una gran roca, Zinan sintió cómo su tobillo era atraído por una fuerza misteriosa. La potencia de esta fuerza aumentó y comenzó a ser arrastrado sin saber qué sucedía. Ocupó IN (aquella técnica que te permite visualizar las habilidades nen del oponente) y observó que su tobillo tenía pegado una textura muy similar al caucho. El joven maestro mostró un poco de emoción al evidenciar que no estaba peleando contra un enemigo cualquiera

Hisoka tiró a Zinan de tal manera que este último quedó suspendido en el aire y de cabeza. El mago lo trajo hacia sí mismo para asestar su puño contra el rostro del joven maestro. Éste comenzó a girar de forma vertical para adquirir la velocidad y la rotación de una llanta. Así fue como asestó una patada directa en el pecho de Hisoka, el cual salió despedido contra una roca. El joven maestro cortó el caucho antes de salir despedido junto al mago.

Hisoka estaba en aprietos como nunca lo había estado antes. Illumi fue quien le recomendó a su compañero el enfrentarse ante Zinan. Aquel le indicó que era un oponente digno y que se iba a divertir, sin embargo consideraba que Hisoka podría derrotarlo con cierta facilidad después de un tiempo. Lo que Illumi no indicó al mago era que el joven maestro era un pariente lejano de los Zoldyck, el cual nunca se dedicó al rubro de los mercenarios ya que odiaba el lucrar con el asesinato. Cuando escapó de la familia hizo el examen del cazador, los aprobó y fue entrenado por el mismísimo Isaac Netero-san. No obstante que este Zoldyck reconocía la fuerza grotesca del Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores y le tenía un sumo respeto, creía que en cuanto a tácticas e inteligencia el señor Netero era precario. Por lo mismo, en cuanto agotó las enseñanzas de su maestro, decidió buscar su propio camino para mejorar otra clase de habilidades: la inteligencia y un uso más sofisticado del nen.

De lo que Hisoka no estaba enterado, en síntesis, era que Zinan era el balance perfecto entre uso del nen e inteligencia. El mago, mientras escupía considerables cantidades de sangre tirado en el piso, experimentó algo que pensaba que había reprimido hace mucho tiempo: el miedo. Sin embargo lo anterior, la cantidad de este sentimiento era ínfima en comparación a su excitación y sus deseos de pelear con este oponente. Pegó varias de sus cartas al caucho de nen y las lanzó en contra de Zinan. A este último le pareció una estrategia demasiado básica y guardó ansias para no verse atrapado en un truco. Quería poner término a la batalla, pero sabía que su límite para usar sus cuchillas expansibles era de 2. El Zoldyck esquivó las cartas con mucha facilidad, pero cuando pasaron por sobre él, Hisoka tiró de ellas nuevamente, despegándose de cada una dos cartas más. Esto puso en apuros al joven maestro, por lo que sólo pudo contener el ataque hacia su espalda con una carga de nen increíble especial para resistir cortaduras (como él era un especialista en cuchillos también conocía sus debilidades y la manera defenderse de ellos. El filo de las cartas de Hisoka no era nada comparado a sus cuchillas). A pesar de su férrea defensa, la espalda de Zinan resultó dañada con un par de heridas profundas.

Como buen emisor, Zinan perdió los estribos y comenzó a arriesgarse de una forma letal. Se agarró del caucho que el mismo Hisoka tiraba y se lanzó directamente hacia él. El mago al ver ese estilo tan precipitado pensó que la pelea estaba llegando a su desenlace, empero olvidó un detalle: Zinan podía cortar la goma de Hisoka. Fue exactamente lo que hizo el Zoldyck y luego preparó una cuchilla expansible para rematarlo. El joven maestro prácticamente se lanzó junto con la cuchilla y la arena de batalla se llenó de polvo.

Los alumnos de Zinan, los cuales estaban observando la batalla a metros de distancia comenzaron a toser con la propagación de la tierra. El maestro había desaparecido, al igual que Hisoka.

¿Qué habrá pasado?


	2. Crónica segunda

II

Cuando el polvo se disipó no se veía a nadie en el terreno baldío, sólo era visible un enorme hoyo. Los estudiantes de Zinan corrieron al profundo agujero que éste creó: el joven maestro estaba tirado, con sangre corriendo por su frente y probablemente con varias costillas rotas. Hisoka no se veía por ningún lado.

El mago logró escapar gracias a una goma nen que pegó en un roca lo bastante lejos para ganar el impulso y salir de aquella técnica letal. Lamentablemente no todo era color de rosa, Zinan había cercenado su mano izquierda, pero al menos Hisoka estaba en posesión de ella.

El pelirrojo debía ver con urgencia a Machi para que su mano volviera estar unida a su brazo. Además, sería la excusa perfecta para chalar con ella, admirar sus puntadas nen y su belleza –pensaba el transmutador-. Sacó su teléfono celular y llamó inmediatamente a la linda integrante de la Brigada Fantasma. Machi dijo que iba en camino y que le costaría bastante dinero la curación.

El mago se preguntaba en ese momento si peleaba de manera tan arriesgada con el sólo fin de ver a la transmutadora. Inmediatamente después dejó de pensar en ello, ya que no podía ocupar su cabeza con mujeres. Su objetivo en la vida –pensaba- era buscar a los más fuertes usuarios nen y divertirse peleando con ellos hasta asesinarlos o, por lo menos, ser asesinado en una gran batalla. La excitación que el mundo de las peleas le provocaba era mayor a su admiración por la belleza de algunas mujeres. Sin embargo, le vino una idea a la cabeza: ¿cómo se sentirá pelear y coquetear a la vez con una hermosa y poderosa mujer? Su emoción era tal que tuvo que morderse sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar para calmar sus ansias.

Llegó al punto acordado. Machi estaba esperándolo en una habitación de un hotel bastante lujoso. El rostro de ésta mostraba un notable aburrimiento por la espera. Hisoka la saludó amablemente con una sonrisa irónica. La portadora de las "puntadas nen" señaló que no tenía tiempo y que se apurara. Hisoka se sentó en la cama del cuarto y Machi comenzó a ocupar su técnica. Unía a la perfección todos los puntos del brazo del mago con su mano. Éste veía con ojos enfermizos la curación de su propia extremidad. La perfección con que usaba sus hilos le provocaba ansias de enfrentarse a ella en un sensual y violento combate.

Cuando la transmutadora terminó, ésta le indicó que eran dos millones a su cuenta y se dirigió hasta la puerta para irse raudamente. Hisoka le había pegado uno de sus cauchos nen en el tobillo y tiró suavemente de ella. Esta última al sentir la técnica del mago en su cuerpo se puso furiosa y le dijo que sabía destruir tan bien lo que ella misma construía. Hisoka rió y dijo que se tranquilizara, que era una broma y que no tenía porqué alterarse de esa forma. El mago dejó que Machi se fuera en paz. Se había arrepentido de su idea a último momento.

Hisoka decidió ir a conversar con Illumi para saber de retos interesantes para el futuro. Se reunieron en un restorán lujoso y el mago le preguntó qué le tenía de interesante. El Zoldyck le informó que se aproximaban los Exámenes del Cazador. Hisoka sabía a qué quería llegar con eso: los experimentados examinadores de la prueba. Al transmutador le pareció una idea espléndida. Además, sería útil tener una licencia para encontrar información de oponentes fuertes. Illumi sabía también todos los detalles de dónde se organizaría el próximo examen.

Así fue como Hisoka llegó a un amplio estadio en medio de un pueblo recóndito. En el recinto se encontraban alrededor de setecientas personas de las clases, etnias y estilos más variados. A primera vista Hisoka no sintió ningún nen interesante. Por lo menos podría encontrar a alguien con potencial –pensaba el mago-. Mientras se ensimismaba, imaginando algún enfrentamiento interesante, se acercó a él un hombre gordo de aspecto vulgar. Dijo llamarse Tonpa y le ofreció una galleta. En aquel instante, éste sintió como si su cuello fuera cortado de manera estrepitosa por una carta. Sólo fue una ilusión. El mago le advirtió que si seguía molestando eso le pasaría de verdad. El obeso arrancó lo más lejos que pudo.

De pronto el suelo pareció abrirse y los participantes parecieron caer a un subterráneo. Hisoka se encontró de frente con un débil oponente de tal vez treinta años de edad. Desde un altavoz se explicó que para pasar a la siguiente fase del examen había que ganar tres batallas. El modo de pelea consistía en noquear al rival antes de diez minutos o hacer que se rindiera. Si había un empate los dos quedaban descalificados. Los que asesinaran a su oponente serían descalificados también.

El mago bostezó, se sentó al estilo indio y comenzó a armar una torre de cartas. Su oponente se enfureció al ver la indiferencia del pelirrojo. Sacó una daga y fue directamente a atacarlo trémulamente. Mientras Hisoka esquivaba con facilidad las puñaladas del irascible candidato a cazador, comenzó a pensar que la única opción para encontrar un peleador decente sería buscarlo entre los examinadores. Lamentablemente, el examinador de esta etapa no se mostró. Esto molestó a Hisoka y crecieron sus ganas de asesinar, pero se contuvo al pensar en que sólo se perjudicaría a sí mismo haciendo el movimiento incorrecto. Con su dedo medio golpeó la frente de su oponente y éste se desmayó al instante.

Pasó más o menos lo mismo con los siguientes dos contrincantes. Quedaron sólo 200 participantes, los cuales fueron trasladados a una especie de salón de eventos. Esto extrañó a Hisoka. La siguiente prueba se trataba de lo siguiente: había que demostrar talentos insólitos que no fueran violentos. La examinadora en este caso fue el zodiaco Chuck (la gallina), experta en danza. El pelirrojo sintió un considerable poder emanando de ella, sin embargo le desanimó bastante la prueba.

¿Cómo afrontará Hisoka esta extraña prueba?


	3. Crónica tercera

III

Pensó Hisoka que lo único que debía hacer era hacerle honor a su apodo de mago, así que preparó unos cuantos trucos de magia mientras veía las aburridas demostraciones de otros cazadores.

Finalmente, fue el turno del peligroso cuarto miembro de la Araña. Se paró en el escenario y sacó un mazo de cartas. Comenzó a lanzarlas por los aires y aquellas quedaron suspendidas. La gente se asombró del extraño truco. Luego hizo algo que dejo con la boca abierta a todos: la examinadora comenzó a tener arcadas y escupió una de sus cartas. Quedaron anonadados todos los aspirantes y se preguntaron si eso no haría que lo sancionaran.

Por supuesto, la examinadora estaba furiosa, pero lo más importante era saber cómo había logrado hacer eso el pelirrojo. Simplemente explicó que si la "zodiaco" no abriera tanto su boca para hablar no habría podido hacer tal acto. Quedaron todos muy confundidos. A pesar de la furia de la examinadora, Hisoka pasó a la siguiente fase del examen.

Como la prueba fue bastante peculiar, pocos aspirantes lograron pasar a la siguiente fase del examen. Quedaron cincuenta participantes. Se subieron al dirigible oficial de la Asociación de Cazadores. Netero, el presidente de ésta, dio una cuantas palabras animando a los aspirantes que restaban, dijo agradarle la seriedad con que se tomaban la prueba y finalmente señaló que lo que se venía ahora quizás fuera el peor horror que pasarían en sus vidas, pero que no tenían de qué preocuparse.

Hisoka comió algo y se sentó a dormir en un pasillo del dirigible. Un grupo de seis aspirantes pretendieron acercarse a él para terminar con su vida. Se decían entre ellos que había que deshacerse de los aspirantes más fuertes, aunque eso irónicamente significaba que sólo eran unos débiles. Uno de ellos dijo que era una locura enfrentarse a ese monstruo y se fue. Fue la decisión más sabia que pudo haber tomado…

Los cinco restantes se acercaron silenciosamente cargados con armas: uno con unos palos, otro con una espada e incluso uno con una pistola. El de los palos intentó dar el primer golpe al mago: cuando parecía que lo iba a golpear, éste desapareció. Todos se aterraron al ver las habilidades inhumanas del pelirrojo. Miraron hacia todos lados desesperados y no encontraban a su objetivo.

Hisoka estaba colgado de cabeza con su goma en el techo. Cual una araña bajó lentamente hasta la espalda de uno de los del grupo. Con su dedo índice tocó suavemente su hombro. Asustadísimo el sujeto se volteó y el mago le sonrió con una hipócrita amabilidad. El hombre se puso a gritar histéricamente, esto molestó a Hisoka y le lanzó una de sus cartas dentro de su boca. La carta atravesó su cuello y la pared. Así se formó una hermosa pieza de arte compuesta por un hombre muerto y una carta pegados en una pared.

El pistolero disparó directo al cráneo de Hisoka. Éste, tranquilamente sus dedos anular y pulgar alrededor de la bala. Esta quedo suspendida a un centímetro del rostro del mago. Indicó que se la devolvería y la munición le dio a quemarropa al sujeto. El miedo embargaba los cuerpos de los tres que quedaban, por lo que arrancaron lo más que pudieron, pero el miembro número cuatro de la Araña les dio a todos en el cuello con sus ya clásicas cartas, causando una fugaz muerte.

Lamió sus cartas satisfacción y continuó con su siesta.

Finalmente llegaron a unas extrañas ruinas laberínticas de la edad antigua. Hisoka pensó que esta prueba sería interesante.


End file.
